1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection system having a housing and having a nut which can be arranged on the housing. The invention also relates to a plug connector having a connection system such as this.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of example, the housing may be used to hold one or more contact elements which are connected, making contact, to one or more conductors of a cable in the housing. After the conductors in the cable have been connected to the contact elements, a nut, also referred to as a union nut, is normally screwed onto the housing, and is tightened with a specific torque. For this purpose, the nut normally has a sleeve body with an internal thread, with a hexagonal body being arranged on the sleeve body, by means of which the nut can be attached to and released from the housing. Inter alia, the nut is used to seal the housing in the area of the contact with the conductors in the inserted cable, with the contacts, against moisture and dust. Furthermore, the nut can provide strain relief for the conductors in the cable, when contact has been made.